


Twelve days of Christmas

by pinksarchives



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F, Fluff, Lisoo, Sleepy Kisses, Slight Smut, blackpink - Freeform, just a soft one shot lol, lisoo bestfriend au, they're bff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: “Hey, Lali. I am still your best friend at the moment. Best friends don’t touch each other like this.” The woman above said playfully.Lisa scoffs.“The way your lips kissed me hungrily just now doesn’t seem like a best friend should do.” It may be because of the alcohol that she’s getting bolder now. Or maybe it’s because of the assurance that both of them are on the same page.“Then, I’ll be your girlfriend. If that’s what it takes for you.” Jisoo answers.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Twelve days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first lisoo au and i hope u'll enjoy reading it! 
> 
> this work is for the anon/s who sent those fluffy prompts on the cc. this is inspired to that famous christmas carol -12 days of christmas lol
> 
> i haven't reread this or anything so if there's any grammatical error/typo, i am apologizing in advance. :3

Lisa _hates_ Christmas.

She hates the extremely cold weather that forces her to wear multiple layers of clothing despite her naturally thin figure. She hates the bustling crowd in malls shopping for extravagant gifts, she finds it unnecessary to buy random things just for the sake of getting gifts in return. She hates the blinking and colorful Christmas lights decorated outside her neighbors' apartment. She hates listening to Christmas carols playing nonstop in every establishment on her way to work.

Come on, she’s not a _child_ anymore.

She’s a twenty-one-year-old licensed pharmacist with a bright smile but emo soul. She doesn’t like sweet songs asking for Santa to come, she likes something _relatable_ and _relevant_ like the songs of her all-time favorite R&B Indie folk artist NIKI or the famous Pop Music rookie artist Billie Eilish.

Lisa is way _too_ mature than her college best friend, Kim Jisoo, who also shares an apartment with her. The thought causes Lisa’s lips to curve into a prideful smile while putting the second layer of a jacket on her upper body. She’s facing the mirror, practicing her famous welcoming smile that will cater to the bustling number of people later in the famous drugstore she’s currently working in.

The reflection of her wearing a beige coat and skinny black pants makes her feel like she’s really an adult now.

_“You still look like a baby.”_

As if reading her thoughts, her best friend, Jisoo, walks inside her room and stares at her reflection in the mirror with an amused smile while holding a mug that Lisa presumes to be a hot-chocolate that the older loves to drink every morning.

_“You’re still drinking hot chocolate every morning and you have the right to call me baby?”_ Lisa teases and proceeds to comb her well-maintained bangs.

_“Is liking hot chocolate makes someone a baby, Lisa? If that’s the case, then I’ll call you unnie. Lisa unnie, what do you like later for dinner?”_ Jisoo is grinning, showing her beautiful eye smile that sends serotonin to anyone who sees it.

Lisa shakes her head. Amused.

_“Anything is fine as long as it’s edible.”_

_“Hmm. Noted.”_ Jisoo thumbs up and sips her hot chocolate again.

_“Wait. It’s really cold outside Lali. I think you should wear more clothes.”_

_“More? Oh come on, I can hardly walk with these pile of clothes. I don’t want to look like a penguin walking to train station.”_

Both of them started laughing when Lisa tries to mimic the way penguins walk.

_“Right. Then wear these.”_ Jisoo gives Lisa a pair of outside gloves that she gets from God knows where.

_“Enjoy work today, little baby.”_ Jisoo teases one last time before going out of Lisa’s small room.

Lisa stares at the thin cute gloves on her hands. The gloves are green with cute red partridge imprinted on each.

She decided to wear the colorful gloves because ~~they're absolutely cute~~ it's extremely cold outside.

She’s not a baby!

—

Wednesday means Jisoo and Lisa will be taking the same train to work. As a part-time voice actress, Jisoo only works for four days a week. She’s a mass communication graduate who loves acting, however, she was first casted as a voice actress for a famous BL novel during her college days and fall in love with it. Aside from doing VA, she also posts blogs about random things and earns money from it. Lisa admires how passionate her best friend is. Unlike her, who’s a fresh grad with no idea what she’s doing.

Lisa is the _i-just-go-with-the-flow-as-long-as-i-finished-college-and-acquires-a-decent-job-with-great-salary_ type of person. But surprisingly, she enjoys it. She doesn’t hate her course. She loves it and enjoys her current job. However, there are days when she feels like she doesn’t know if the future is bright for her or not. Maybe because she’s young after all. But she denies that. She wants to be matured. Matured than Jisoo who loves teasing Lisa nonstop, who loves to bake random pastries at midnight, who goes to Lisa’s bed randomly whenever she’s scared and asks the younger to cuddle with her.

She doesn’t hate that Jisoo acts like that, actually, Lisa loves it. Lisa loves the way how Jisoo is so precious that sometimes, she really just wants to throw Jisoo’s bed away so that the older will have more reasons to sleep next to her.

_“You have eye bags around your eyes. Didn’t you sleep well last night?”_ Jisoo asks while they’re sitting next to each other inside the train.

_“Uhm. No. I’m just busy watching Running Man last night.”_ She lies.

_“I thought you weren’t able to sleep well because I went to sleep in your room again last night.”_ Jisoo pouts and Lisa almost faints on the spot because of that adorable sight.

_“No! Why would you think that I didn’t sleep well because you were in my bed too last night? It always happens. What’s new huh, scary hag?”_ Lisa sneers as if trying to hide her blushing cheeks because the real thing was she wasn’t really able to sleep last night because Jisoo went to her room and asked if she could sleep with Lisa after watching a horror movie.

Sleeping next to her best friend is one thing. But her best friend clinging her arms around Lisa’s slim waist is another thing.

_“Okay. I have here a peace offering for you. I saw this at the mall yesterday. It will look good on you.”_ Jisoo beams as she gives Lisa a silver bracelet with two little doves hanging on the center of it.

_“Wow. Cute.”_ Lisa's smile grew wider every passing second.

—

  
_“Three-piece chicken? These are really for me—"_ Lisa gulps.

And gulps again. When her best friend for almost four years went out of their shared bathroom wearing nothing except her white towel covering the body parts that Lisa longs to see.

Lisa could still remember how she met Jisoo during their university foundation week. Both of them went to this theatre play and ended up sitting right next to each other. The play was the all-time favorite Romeo and Juliet, Lisa thought that she’ll end up snoring while watching the show if not for her friend, Rosie, playing as Juliet that day, she won’t dare to step inside that theatre hall.

However, while watching the play that Lisa had already memorized since junior high school, she heard a girl sobbing next to her. It was the black-haired girl with a very angelic face, delicate white skin, and hazel eyes that made Lisa’s heart skipped a beat.

She offered her handkerchief to the sobbing girl and gave Jisoo her warm smile, praying to gods and Buddhas that the girl would accept it and give her number to Lisa eventually. She’s gay and has been single for years. Seeing a beauty parallel to Aphrodite in person was a blessing.

So Lisa pursued getting to know Jisoo more. Going to her class, studying together, silly coffee shop hunting, and more. Until both of them fell— into the pit of the _best friend zone_.

Being friends with Jisoo is a blessing and a curse for Lisa. Jisoo is only two years older than her but she has this motherly-like care for the younger. When they decided to rent for the same off-campus apartment, Lisa was able to taste what real food tasted like. Of course, it’s because Jisoo, her best friend, knows how to fucking cook.

The downside of leaving alone with Jisoo is that the woman is so damn attractive, energetic, and sweet. Jisoo has a voluptuous body, and it was effortless for her to make Lisa drool but the younger tries so hard every time for four damn years.

You **can’t drool** over your best friend, right? There’s no way it’s okay.

 _“Is the chicken that delicious? Your saliva is dripping, Lali.”_ Jisoo smiles with a hint of fake disgust as she brushes another white towel on her wet long and black hair.

 _“Delicious.”_ Lisa’s brain short-circuited on the sight when Jisoo bends a little to wrap her hair with the towel, exposing that milky-white nape.

_“Flatterer. Stop lying or else I might start running a restaurant if you keep praising my half-burnt dishes.”_

“ _Who said I’m lying? They’re really good. Delicious.”_ Lisa gulps for the sixth time that hour. _“Just like you.”_ She whispers voice low drifting through the wind.

—

_“You watched another horror film. Don’t you?”_

The woman in question just pouts as if it’s the only way to make the younger agree to her request. Well, she’s right.

_“Come on, Lali. Your bed is bigger than mine and your mattress is thicker than mine. Stop being a meanie. Let me sleep here tonight.”_

Lisa decided to shut down her laptop, she’ll just resume watching a Thai drama tomorrow.

She moves her body to the left side of her wide bed, if wide means a bed can accommodate two slim figures, then she’ll take it.

_“Why are you snuggling on my side? You’re getting too mushy lately. Is it because it’s Christmas season?”_

Jisoo continues to move her body to Lisa’s side, making the two of them almost one under the thick sheet covering them.

 _“Yeah. I know you missed your parents already. And it’s another Christmas where you can’t spend it with them.”_ Her voice was full of concern, eyes looking warm that Lisa wanted to laugh because her best friend is too fucking adorable that it’s killing her.

Lisa sighs. 

_“Well, I am an adult now. I should be working hard for myself if I want to go to Med school.”_ Lisa turns to look at the ceiling, trying to avoid Jisoo’s doe eyes.

 _“But they missed you.”_ It was as if saying it would make Lisa sadder that Jisoo’s voice was so smooth as if whispering.

 _“I missed them too. But I know they’ll be fine there. My older brother is there. Their favorite son. Their doctor.”_ Lisa chuckled but the hint of pain didn’t go unnoticed by the older who’s snuggling the younger into a half-sided embrace.

 _“You will be a good doctor too. Lisa, you are too young to feel dejected. You have to believe in yourself. Your parents love you and I am sure they’re proud of you.”_ Jisoo encourages and that’s all that Lisa needs to aid her aching heart.

She loves her parents. And she knows they love her too. But she feels so unsuccessful. She feels so small compared to her older brother, Bambam, who is now a neurosurgeon in Thailand. While here she is, trying to patch her broken dreams in a foreign country, all alone.

 _“Who said I’m dejected?”_ She turns her head to face the older.

Jisoo’s features reveal her shock when Lisa’s hot breath brushes her face. Their faces are so close to each other that if Lisa would sneeze, she would automatically kiss her best friend.

And that’s rule number 1 written in the nonexistent book of _“do’s and don’ts” best friend edition_.

Thou shall not kiss your best friend.

Now, Jisoo gulps when she meets the eyes of her best friend. It’s not the first time that she sees that looks in Lisa’s intimidating and dark eyes. But Jisoo’s body shivers.

_“I don’t feel dejected because I have you.”_

Lisa’s breath is hot and it’s suffocating Jisoo’s internal organs. So she pulls off her hidden acting skill and started to pretend that she’s sleeping by yawning in front of Lisa’s face.

 _“Wah! Why do you have to yawn in front of me? Disgusting.”_ Lisa jokes as if she doesn’t like the way Jisoo’s breath brushes her that smells like mint.

 _“I am sleepy, Lali. I want to sleep. Good night.”_ And her eyes slowly shutdowns earning soft giggles from the younger.

Whether Jisoo is really sleeping or not, no one really knows, but Lisa is thankful that she has Jisoo by her side, even just as her best friend.

—

 _“Do you think it’s a trend?”_ Lisa innocently asks her workmate, Jennie, during their lunch break.

They decided to maximize their two-hour vacant time and went to the nearest food stall that sells their favorite barbeque and bibimbap.

 _“I think she’s gay and into you.”_ Jennie rolled her eyes as if she’s on her limit of hearing Lisa’s queries for the entire day.

_“Dumbass. How can she like me? We’re best friends. She’s just very sweet. That is.”_

Their conversation stops when the waiter puts down their orders. They started eating but Lisa’s knitted eyebrows reminded Jennie her questions.

_“You’re the dumbass here. How can you say that she’s not into you when she’s been giving you random gifts almost every day.”_

_“It’s... it’s because it’s Christmas season.”_ Lisa says, convincing herself more than her own colleague.

Jennie squints at the woman sitting in front of her while munching her lunch, cheeks puffing while doing so. She swallows her food then shoots Lisa an exasperated look before putting her chopsticks down to the side.

_“I am really convinced how dumb you are. I told you, my girlfriend for two years never did this thing for Christmas.”_

_“Oh.”_ Lisa feels like something inside is burning hot and hopeful at the thought.

“My girlfriend, Rosie, was my friend too for two years when we’re in college. I am her tutor and she’s my org mate, but she never did that during Christmas. She never gave me golden rings, doves, partridge, never painted me swans, geese, and whatsoever. And based on what you told me since we met, she’s very.... very into you.”

When Jennie said those words, Lisa was drinking her soda and she choked. 

_“Are you sure?”_ Lisa schools another innocent looking face that Jennie laughs. 

_“She’s into you. I may never meet her personally, but I can tell, your best friend likes you too.”_

Jisoo likes her too?

It is as if the world started spinning so fast that Lisa feels dizzy.

Words from her self-written nonexistent books of friendship running inside her head.

Thou shall not fall in love with your best friend.

A rule that Lisa first broke when she laid her eyes for the first time on the woman sobbing next to her almost four years ago.

—

_Tap. Tap._

The sound of Lisa’s black leather boots echoes outside of their small apartment as she waits for the older to go out. It’s 4:00 AM and the two of them will be going to Boseong, Jisoo’s hometown, to celebrate Christmas with her entire family. 

Jisoo’s brother is already waiting at the parking lot, it will take almost 7 hours for them to reach the famous tea farming capital of South Korea.

Boseong is a small county that has a very beautiful nature view, especially the view of women traditionally picking leaves on a wide green field that almost makes the entire place. Lisa has been accustomed to spend special holidays, like Christmas, with Jisoo’s entire family for three years now.

The trip was smooth and uneventful aside from the corny daddy jokes coming from the Kim siblings. Since the three of them had work yesterday, they are obviously tired. So the girls decided to sleep along the way.

  
_“My beautiful daughters are back.”_ Those were the words that welcomed Lisa and Jisoo when they reached home.

Jisoo’s mother took Lisa’s hand right away and brought her to the living room. The old woman with her well-maintained posture showed Lisa her new cactus plants, addressing each pot with a specific name that made Lisa laugh wholeheartedly. Jisoo, the real daughter, just shakes her head half-amused, half in awe. She went directly to her dad's room and took the time to have a rundown of what happened in the house while she was in Seoul working. 

After two hours, everyone started to dig their banquet with several dishes that washed away the backpain that Lisa got due to the ride.

The dinner went like a flash. It was filled with a ceremonious family spirit. Lisa loves how the entire Kim treats her like a family not just their daughter's best friend. Or maybe that's what Lisa wants, to be treated more than Jisoo's best friend.

-

 _"Why can’t you just wait until 12:00 Lali? Come on, we only have 1 hour. You can just open that gift later.”_ The older scowls as she follows the younger into her bedroom.

They’re both drinking soju outside and Lisa has low tolerance with alcohol. The younger is crisscrossing on her way to Jisoo’s bedroom that they’re sharing for the holiday.

 _“Eh? I can’t wait to see what unnie prepared for me. I am not a kid anymore to wait for midnight”_ Lisa hiccups, her breath is intoxicating for Jisoo, maybe because of the smell of alcohol or maybe because of something else.

_“It’s not being a kid. It’s going through the tradition. We can just play with mom and dad outside.”_

_“Playing is also for kids. I am not a kid anymore.”_ The younger started unwrapping the gift that she received from the older.

 _“Why are you so excited to grow up? Being a kid is lots of fun. There’s nothing wrong with having fun sometimes.”_ Jisoo narrows her brows. Pouting when the younger continues to unwrap her present as if she never cared for Jisoo’s beseeching.

When the box is totally open, the sight of a golden necklace with a nutcracker pendant surprises Lisa. Her glassy eyes widen cheeks with a faint shade of rosy pink. She looks so adorable, her mouth curves into a child-like smile.

 _“Ahhh. Adorable. Stunning. I like it unnie!”_ She exclaims and clumsily envelops her wanton arms around Jisoo’s neck.

Jisoo gulps in the sudden closeness. She coughs. Then coughs again because Lisa is hugging her so tight, that it is starting to suffocate her.

The natural honey-like smell of the younger starts filling Jisoo’s nostrils. It is her favorite smell.

 _“Thank you unnie. I’m really thankful because you are my best friend.”_ She sing-songs, her body still embracing the other.

_“Just best friend?”_

It takes all the courage left in Jisoo’s body, all the alcohol she drinks, to form that make or break question. Her own knees magically feel so light. As if she could no longer carry her own weight.

She’s so nervous. Nervous about what will Lisa say. Nervous if the other gets her. Nervous if what will happen to their friendship.

But she had thought about this for years. She spent countless sleepless nights, thinking how much the younger means to her. How much she wants Lisa more than a best friend. She wants to take care of the younger forever, for the rest of their lives. She wants the younger to be hers as she wants herself to be Lisa’s.

The younger might be tipsy but she’s not that dumb. Lisa’s body stiffened as if a bucket of ice was thrown at her. She slowly moves her body away, disentangling her arms around Jisoo’s beautiful neck.

 _“What— haha. What do you mean unnie?”_ She laughs awkwardly. She wants to hide to the deepest corner of the world because she looks so awkward now. She feels so hot, nervous, too lost of that sudden question.

One question.

But it feels like it could be something else— that they could be something else.

 _“I said, do you really just see me as uhm your best friend?”_ Jisoo’s voice is like a radio being slowly shutdown.

Then it’s all silence.

The silence is deafening. Then there is the sound of two hearts beating out loud like the drums in a theatre play of Romeo and Juliet. 

Their eyes meet.

 _“No.”_ Lisa’s throat feels so dry that she keeps gulping as if her saliva is enough to aid the thirst of her feelings, of her body that aches for anything more than friendship.

 _“I mean, no.”_ This is it. The biggest gamble in Lisa’s life. “I don’t just see you as my best friend. I don’t want you to be my best friend, Jisoo.” 

The older is standing there, her body seems to stiff to move. Her head is hazy. Is this real?

_“I want you to be my girlfriend.”_

Silence again. But instead of two hearts, the next sound that surrounds the room is the sound of two lips crashing together.

Their lips didn’t deny the longing. The thirst that they’ve been feeling for almost four years now.

Kissing Jisoo is something that fills Lisa’s mind. She wants to taste her heart-shaped lips, she wants to discover what’s inside that beautiful thin rosy lips through her own tongue.

_“Mhhmm.”_

If you couldn’t find the right words to say, might as well pour everything into the kiss.

And so they did.

Jisoo’s mind feels so heavy, so heartwarming, so fucking sweet. This is her first kiss but it’s not as if she never had wet dreams devouring her best friend like this. Her body started to guide Lisa into her wide bed.

With a thud, they’re now lying on the mattress. Lisa’s lying beautifully beneath Jisoo. Her dark-colored eyes that match her hair screams something that Jisoo couldn’t fathom.

Her eyes scream love, passion, and yearning. And Lisa shows it when her hands traveled on Jisoo’s body. Cupping Jisoo’s round butt.

 _“Hey, Lali. I am still your best friend at the moment. Best friends don’t touch each other like this.”_ The woman above said playfully.

Lisa scoffs.

 _“The way your lips kissed me hungrily just now doesn’t seem like a best friend should do.”_ It may be because of the alcohol that she’s getting bolder now. Or maybe it’s because of the assurance that both of them are on the same page.

 _“Then, I’ll be your girlfriend. If that’s what it takes for you.”_ They both laugh.

The thing about kissing is it’s something so addicting. Especially for the two of them, they kissed again. It’s an unending battle of their lips and their tongues. As if fighting for dominance. Jisoo leaves Lisa’s lips to trace a kiss on the younger’s jaw. 

But Lisa is impatient when she eyes the exposed creamy neck in front of her. So she tugged Jisoo closer and started to suck Jisoo’s neck. Eliciting beautiful sounds from the older on too of her. 

Being close like this before is something that both of them dream of. But now, it seems not enough so Lisa arched her body up, looking for more friction.

Jisoo gets it right away, legs instantly spreading wider enclosing Lisa’s thighs. She kisses Lisa’s exquisite collarbone, sucking it with so much longing like a vampire sucking it’s prey.

But she couldn’t get enough. Both of them couldn’t get enough.

Jisoo starts grinding on the other’s thighs. Thanking gods above that they’re both wearing skirts at the moment, making the task so accessible.

 _“You-You're so— wet...”_ Lisa is out of breath from kissing, from ecstasy, from everything.

Jisoo schools her face. Gulps her shame. Then she smiles cockily.

 _“And so are you.”_ Her hand went down inside Lisa’s skirt.

She runs her middle finger on the wet entrance of the younger that’s still fully covered with thin lacy underwear.

 _“Fuck—“_ Lisa hissed. Jisoo’s hand seems to be extraordinarily hot than before. When did that happen? How? 

But she loves it.

 _“I love you.”_ The younger manages to say in between their hungry kisses.

 _“I love you too.”_ The older replies instantly, finger continues to run up and down on that wet entrance.

 _“T—ouch...”_ The younger whispers. Her cheeks blushing madly. With a voice akin to begging, the younger continues. _“Touch me.”_

And Jisoo nods.

She gets rid of the thin underwear that the younger is wearing. 

However, before she could insert one finger inside, people outside the room started shouting.

_“Merry Christmas!!”_

_“Merry Christmas Mommy!”_

_“Merry Christmas Daddy!”_

_“Wait, where are Lisa and Jisoo?”_

_“Dad, Merry Christmas!!”_

And Jisoo instantly pulled Lisa’s underwear back.

_“Let’s go outside? Hmm? Let’s just continue this later.”_

The woman on top changes her face quickly. It’s as if they’re not grinding on each other two seconds ago. Her sweet smile flashes. So warm, so beautiful.

Motherfucker, what?

But Lisa smiles sweetly. Yeah, they could continue this later. They could do this multiple times because now, they’re no longer just best friends. (She'll throw her nonexistent book of friendship later. Bye!)

_“Yeah. Let’s continue this later.”_

They went outside and greeted everyone. Another set of banquet is prepared in the dining hall so they all went there to eat.

Lisa is eating so much that she started choking. The alcohol obviously dissipated earlier.

 _“Here. Don’t eat like there’s no tomorrow. We still have so many of that cake.”_ Jisoo laughs amusingly.

 _“I mow”_ Lisa answers but no one can understand those words aside from her.

Jisoo shakes her head then chuckled. 

_“Ah. What a kid.”_

_“Am not a kid!”_ Lisa pouts.

 _“Okay. You’re a baby then.”_ Before the younger could refute, she adds. _“My baby.”_

And Lisa smiles so wide.

 _“Yes. Your baby.”_ She whispers into Jisoo’s ear.

She still _hates_ Christmas.

But maybe a little _lesser_ now.

**Author's Note:**

> yay!! 
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this fluffy lisoo au and they're really cute!! [giggles]
> 
> reactions, comments, suggestions, etc are highly appreciated! 
> 
> rant about lisoo/any ship about me on twitter @ pinksarchives
> 
> thank you for reading,  
> lai


End file.
